You Can't Kill Heroes
by allie.and.gabana
Summary: Tonight I make a secret oath, to keep chasing after you. And I am not going to stop, whether you like it or not. HarryHermione. Mild sex scene in chapter two.
1. You Can't Kill Heroes

A/N: This is one of my all time favorite songs. I was listening to it while I was reading fics and thought this fit perfectly : Sorry if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't know how to set up Microsoft Word (I got a laptop and it came with it, but it says I need a product key. I have no clue where that product key is) and so I'm stuck with Wordpad for now. This is also my first fanfic.. So I hope I did well enough. For right now it's a oneshot, but I'm thinkin about making it more chapters (whether it'd be a whole story or just a series of oneshots, i'm not sure), using a song by The Spill Canvas for each chapter. But I'm not sure, I guess it depends on how many reviews I get.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the song. (Bracelets by The Spill Canvas)

**I found fountains of imagery that are passing through me like a knife  
From a group of friends that prefer to attack from the back**

Harry fell back onto the bed, the dust flying up all around him. He was currently on the Horocrux hunt, this time bringing Neville and Hermione insteasd of Hermione and Ron.

Ron...

He and Weaseleys (except for the twins, Charlie and Bill) seemed to be completely against him. Harry had undergone training all summer, and agreed to come back to school. There he would also train, along with Hermione, and what supposed to be Ron. But everything went wrong.

_Flashback_

_Harry was currently training with Moody, Remus and Tonks under the Dursley's household, in a newly created basement. They had all explained to the Durselys Harry's fate and what he had to do. The Dursleys decided that they could train, as long as "the boy and his freak friends" stayed out of the way, didn't make noise, and didn't destroy the house._

_Harry was officially 17 as of five minutes ago, and the Aurors had decided they wouldn't waste anytime getting right to training.  
"Tonight, Harry, we won't be doing any new spells, just reviewing old ones. Dumbledore's portrait said that your true power would be released once you come of age in the magical world," Remus explained._

_"What about the blood protection?" Harry asked, tapping his wand on his leg._

_"It should end at the end of this summer. Or maybe next summer." Moody jumped in. Everyone looked at him, questions dancing in their eyes. "Lily was a Muggleborn. For her, coming of age was 18. She might have made it so that extended to that age."_

_As they were practicing, a loud crash was heard overhead._

_"What in bloody hell!" Vernon Dursley yelled. Harry could imagine his uncle's face growing purpler by the second. "What are you freaks doing here? The other ones promised they'd be quiet about this."_

_"Wands at the ready everyone," Tonks whispered. They advanced up the stairs. Tonks held up one, two, three fingers, then burst into the kitchen. What they saw they did not expect. The Dursleys were bound up, and two red faced, red haired Weasleys standing above them._

_"Ron! Ginny ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry screamed._

_"Busting you outta here, you're coming back to the Burrow love," Ginny cooed, lowering her wand._

_"And that makes you think that bounding up my family is okay?" Harry question. He was so mad, that all of Mrs. Dursley's knick knacks started to rattle on their shelves. That didn't bother Ron or Ginny though._

_"Family? Mate, what has gotten into you?" Ron cocked his head in confusement. "All these people have ever done is treat you horribly."_

_"Yes, they might have, but they are cooperating with us none the less." Harry said, strangely calm. China cups were starting to fall off the shelves._

_Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry calm down. Just go to the Burrow.. we can set up something there like we did here."_

_"But what about the protection here?" he asked, turning around to face Remus._

_"We'll be okay.. more wards will be put over the Burrow to make it safer, okay?"_

_"Alright.. Let me go pack." Harry headed up the stairs, but then stopped to say something to Ron and Ginny before going upstairs. "Untie them, would you?"_

_When everyone arrived at the Burrow, Harry was immeadiatly attacked by a head of brown hair._

_"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "How are you? How have you been? I've been terribly worried about you, even more so than usual since I couldn't write to you."_

_"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry chuckled while awkwardly putting his arms around her waist. "Calm down Hermione, I'm okay."_

_Hermione pulled back a little, but not enough to back out of the embrace. She cupped his face in her hands, and rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks. Looking up with big, brown, puppy eyes, she asked, "Are you sure you're okay? You aren't going to go crazy and yell at us again, or blow up my head or something right?"_

_Harry tried to fake a glare, but ended up laughing at her. "No, of course not sweets. I've got my temper AND magic under control. Plus, I would never yell at you again.. or blow up your head."_

_After one more quick squeeze, they let go of each other, not noticing the glares the youngest Weasleys were sending in their direction._

**I'm trying to grasp concepts of your dimensions  
While my universe is laced around your wrist  
I am the bracelet you sport  
I am everything, everything that you have ever missed, and more  
I was hoping I could tell you this with two feet on the ground  
But I don't think I can talk,  
because I'm not very stable right now  
Yeah**

Harry sighed. Ever since then, his feelings toward his bushy haired friend had changed. But he couldn't; she belonged to Ron. It made his heart clench and his stomach churn at even the thought of telling her. He had thought about just sitting her down and explaining how he felt, just to get it off his chest. He worried a little about their friendship being a little weird.. but he thought that their friendship was stronger, that if it was awkward, it wouldn't be awkward at all. So to try and make himself a little better (he knew that sounded selfish, but whenever had he ever put himself before others? never. once wouldn't hurt), he had told Ron that he couldn't come.

"You have a family that worries about you.. that would never want to see you dead. Stay here with them," Harry said.

That put a great strain on his friendship with Ron. The worst thing was yet to come. Instead of Ron, he had invited Neville. He had spilled his guts to Neville, cried, sobbed and yelled, which were things he would have never done to Ron. Neville took it all. He comforted Harry, and said that he would come with him, and stay by his side until he couldn't anymore. Ron couldn't take this, and made Ginny and most of the Weasleys go against him too.

The next morning, Hermione bust in, crying her eyes out. "Oh Harry, how could he do this to me? I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!"

Immediatly, Harry took her into his arms. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Ron! He, he, he cheated on me with Lavendar!"

"What?" Harry's eyes flashed. "How'd you find out?"

"Oh please don't be mad at me Harry.. But I've been keeping up correspondence with Luna, and she said she caught them in the act!"

Harry cracked a smile at her being worried about correspondence at a time like this. "Hermione, I have to tell you something..."

"What Harry?" Looking up at him with big brown eyes full of tears.

Harry stayed silent for many mintues. i Just say it you dolt! I love you. I. Love. You. I LOVE YOU! Why can't I say it/i

"Never mind. It's okay.. We'll be okay," Harry said soothingly, rubbing soft circles up and down her back. "Calm down sweets.."

**In this dream that I had...  
"You can't kill heroes"- that's what we said to them  
"You can't kill us"  
With our instruments broken before us  
and the boys in the line they begin to count to five**

Five months later

"HA! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TRY HARDER TO TAKE ME DOWN, TOM!" Harry yelled, dodging spells, left and right. There weren't many Deatheaters left; most had fled when they had seen Harry's power against Voldemort.

"Oh and what makes you think that?" Voldemort questioned, all while sending silent spells and jinxes to Harry. Then he called out, "Minions! Attack!"

"Oh shit," Harry muttered. But then he saw Hermione running up to him, hair bushier than usual, and there was blood down the front of her robes. "Hermione! Get back!"

"No Harry, I need to tell you something. I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't tell you this."

Harry knocked her flat against the ground, then rolled the two of them behind a large boulder. "What Hermione? What's so bloody important?"

"I love you." She had said three simple words, but it seemed to stop time for Harry. After not responding for a minute or two (but who could have known anyways? time felt speeded up and slowed down at the same time), Hermione started to bite her lip. "Harry?"

"I love you, so, so, so much." And with that, he kissed her. He kissed her with all the locked away passion he had, with all the love, lust and desire he had for her.

"Awe, look at Potty sharing a tender, loving moment with his Mudblood," the high-pitched voice of Voldemort said. "Too bad that will be you last moment. Prepare to die Potter."

"I, we wont die," Harry replied firmly, bringing himself and Hermione up to their feet.

"And why is that?"

"Because you can't kill heroes."

**And the trigger pulls  
The bullets pepper the brick wall behind our heads  
and the smoke, it fills the air  
The captain yells to cease fire  
and the squad begins to wait and stare  
as the dust clears the air, and we're still standing**

"SHOOT THEM WITH EVERY SPELL YOU KNOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU USE, **KILL THEM BOTH!**" Voldemort screeched.

The Deatheaters shot spell after spell after spell. From _Avada Kadavra_ to _Crucio_ to the Bat-Boogey Hex were thrown their way. After about 10 minutes of straight spell throwing, Voldemort had everyone stop. The dust took many moments to settle. A knife, even a dull edged one, could have cut the tension in the air in those very moments. When the dust cleared, there they were, standing like they had just been daydreaming, or looking at the scenery.

**With smiles on both our faces  
we spit their faulty ammo to the ground  
and remind them once again  
With smiles on both our faces  
we spit their faulty ammo to the ground  
and remind them once again  
that you can't kill heroes**

But one odd thing was the ball of light that Harry and Hermione seemed to be controlling. They both had odd smiles on their faces.

"What did we tell you _Tom_?" Hermione questioned, a very Slytherin-like smirk grazing her lips.

"I will not be called my wrongful name by a bloody MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort yelled. If he had hair, right now he'd be yanking it out of his skull.

Not detered by him, Harry continued. "What were you thinking Tommy, old chap? Trying to kill us?"

"Maybe we should tell you again," Hermione said.

"You can't kill heroes," Harry and Hermione stated, quite calmly. It was like the calm before the storm, and oh what a storm it would be. "YOU CAN'T KILL US."

They took the ball of white light that they were controlling, and made it grow and grow. As it grew, it also became brighter, so bright thatyou had to shield your eyes in order not to be blinded. As soon as it was at its maxium size and brightness, Harry and Hermione simutaniously raised their arms, then slammed them down. The ball impacted the ground and an earthquake started rumbling deep in the ground until it came to the surface. It didn't make cracks in the ground; it just made a huge hole that all remaining Deatheaters and Voldemort fell into. Only Harry and Hermione had ground to stand on.

"Avada Kadvra!" Harry screamed, aiming his wand at Voldemort with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Incendio! Incendio!"

Voldemort sceamed the most unearthly scream ever to be heard before bursting into flames and falling into the fiery bowls of the earth. Then the ground just simply closed up, and Harry fell to his knees, and then onto his back.

"You did it Harry! We're safe, and you survived!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and crying tears of joy.

"Yeah, I guess I did.. but that doesn't make me any better than him. I killed him, Hermione, KILLED him," Harry said, looking away.

"Yes, you did Harry. You killed him. But you feel horrible for doing it, even though you utterly despised him. And you have the power he knows not," Hermione explained, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Harry replied, a smile playing at his lips also.

"You have love," she said, kissing him deeply. "You have me."

**I was hoping I could tell you this with two feet on the ground  
But I don't think I can talk,  
because I'm not very stable right now  
No, I'm not very stable right now, yeah  
No, I'm not very stable right now**

"I have to ask you something, and even though this is probably the worst time, and I'm so unprepared.." Harry started to ramble.

"Harry, just go on with it," Hermione said.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." 

A/N: Sooooooo that's the story. Reviews/nice critisism (spelled wrong, i think) are welcome.


	2. The Night Will Go As Follows

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song.  
**Warning: Contains sex. Read at your own risk. There is a warning before it starts, so if you'd like you can skip over. It doesn't really affect the story.**

_In a romantic fashion  
I will experiment with my fear right before her eyes  
And every smile that's unveiled will be soaked  
in my nervous charm_

"Hermione?" Harry called, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Yes Harry?" she answered, turning aroud.

"Can I talk to you later?" he asked, cheeks starting to get rosy.

"Yeah, of course. The Room of Requirement around 9 sound good to you?"

"Sounds great." Harry said, and waved as she continued on to Muggle Studies.

The day went by slowly for Harry. He was trying to think of the perfect way to tell her how he felt. He knew what Ron felt for her, and what Ginny felt for him. But damn them, this is how he felt, and this is how we was going to feel for the rest of his life. Nine o'clock came around, and Harry stood up suddenly.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked.

"Uhhh, bathroom break," Harry replied, and rushed outta the room.

"He must really have to go," Ron muttered to himself, and continued writing his History of Magic essay.

_And then I'll say,  
"Is everything alright?  
There's been a few things I've been meaning  
to let go of tonight"  
And she will say,  
"Everything's just fine  
So you can put an end to your worrying mind"  
And then our lips will collide_

_The August sky will then bare witness  
to a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
to my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
and I don't care_

Harry hurried on to the seventh floor where the Room was located. He wasn't surprised to see that there was already a door there; Hermione always liked to be on time. He entered the room quietly. Just as he suspected, Hermione was sitting in an arm chair, and staring intently into the fire while biting her lip. He wondered whether there was something wrong with her, and decided to voice his concerns.

"Everything alright there?" Harry asked, his voice slightly worried. "I wanted to talk to you about something, but if something's bothering you, or you don't feel well, I can wait for another time..."

"No Harry," Hermione said firmly. "Everything's just fine, quit your worrying, and tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"Well.." he started. "I've been having different feelings towards you for months now. And I've been pushing down those feelings, thinking that it was just a crush that I would have on you because you're my best friend and everything, and that it would pass in time.. But it hasn't... and I don't know what to do. You know Ron's in love with you, and Ginny's in love with me. I don't care though! I love you, and I want to be with you, and I could give a damn about Voldemort and the prophecy, and everyone else! I want to be happy, truly happy, for once in my bloody life!"

Harry stood there, fists balled up and shaking, face red, and chest heaving, staring at Hermione waiting for her reaction. She just stood there, processing the information. It was many moments before she did, or said anything. Finally, she crossed the distance that was seperating them, and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you, too. So much, you don't understand," Hermione murmured against his lips. "I don't care who disapproves. I don't care whether Voldemort appeared right now and threatened to tear us apart. I don't care if everyone hated us. I'll have you, and that is all that's truly important to me."

"I'm glad," Harry muttered back, tangling his hands in her hair. "Because I wouldn't, actually, I won't give you up for the world. The only way anyone will ever hurt you is if I'm dead first.. and I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"Good," she said, resting her forehead on his. "I'd have to come after and beat you to your second death."

They both chuckled, and kissed again.

_In a confident fashion  
I will admit my deepest and darkest to her  
And every gaze across the table  
will send my unsuspecting body into shock_

_And then I'll say,  
"Would you like to go inside?  
and forget the world and the rules  
by which we are to abide"  
And she will say,  
"There's nothing I want more"  
As we step into the room, turn off the lights and close the door_

_The August sky will then bare witness  
to a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
to my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
and I don't care  
No, 'cause they don't matter  
and I don't care_

"Hermione," Harry whispered in the dark. It was their last night with each other before they officially went into the Last Battle, as everyone was calling it. "I'm so scared."

"I know, I am too.." Hermione trailed off, and sobs erupted from her throat. She moved away from him, onto the back porch of their apartment that they shared.

"Hermione, don't do this..." Harry said, tears starting to form at his eyes. "Please don't do this to me."

"How can you be so SELFISH? Do you have any idea what this is doing to ME? I'm watching my boyfriend, my best friend, my other half go out into battle!"

"I CAN'T HELP THAT I WAS PICKED FOR THIS STUPID FIGHT. YOU KNOW IF I HAD ANY CHOICE, I WOULD BE HERE, HOLDING YOU AND HOPING FOR THE BEST IN THIS BATTLE."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't yell at me, I'm just so nervous, and so scared. I don't want to lose you."

Harry eveloped Hermione in his arms. "It's okay.."

"No, it isn't. Just do me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I can't promise you that.."

Hermione's sobs grew louder and sadder when he said this.

"But I can swear to you that I'll fight like hell to come back to you."

"I love you. Please don't get killed.. I don't know what I'll do."

"Come after me and beat me to my second death?" Harry said, hoping to cheer her up. She cracked a small smile, and he smiled in return. "Come on, let's get inside."

She nodded, and followed him inside. "Harry?" she said when they got inside.

"Yes?"

"Make love to me tonight."

"What..?"

"Please."

"I thought you wanted to wait until we were married.."

"Not if I have the chance of never being with you again."

Harry nodded, and kissed her. She kissed back, conveying her love to him. Harry backed them to the bedroom, and fumbled with the door knob before going in. He shut off all the lights, and instead, lit candles with a wave of his hand.

**(SEX SCENE HERE. STOP READING IF YOU WANT.)  
**He could feel Hermione's hands at the hem of his shirt, hesitating.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, resting his hands on hers.

"Absolutely."

Together, they lifted his shirt up over his head, and resumed kissing. He led her over to the bed, and before ling her down, he pulled her shirt slowly over her head. Then he reached around to unhook her bra. Once it was off, Hermione made a move to cover herself, but Harry stopped her.

"No, don't do that." Harry said hoarsely. She stopped, and he looked down on her.

"Gorgeous," he whispered, kissing her lightly, and trailing featherlight kisses across her jawline, down her neck, to the valley of her breasts. "Absolutely beautiful."

He lavishved each breast for many minutes before Hermione pulled him up to her face to kiss him again. She rested her hands on his shoulders, and slowly trailed her hands down his chest (Harry moaned when she reached his nipples, and Hermione smiled, noting that for later) and stomach to the waistband of his pajama pants. She undid the string and pulled his pants, along with his boxers, down. He did the same thing to her, and spread her legs with his thigh.

With his tip at her opening, he looked in her eyes, asking her for permission. She nodded, and he slowly entered her. Feeling her barrier, Harry said, "I'm sorry."

Harry plunged into her, breaking her innocence forever, and immediately stopped. Tears had sprung up in Hermione's eyes, and her face was controted into one of pain.

"Move," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. In response, she bucked her hips up to his, and he moaned. Instinctively, he thrusted into her, and she moaned in response. Slowly, they built up a fast pace, hips meeting rythmically. Finally, Harry felt Hermione's walls clamping down on him, and he let go, and they came at the same time.  
**(OKAY SEX SCENE OVER, CONTINUE READING.)**

They fell into each other's arms, both slick with a thein layer of sweat.

"I love you," Hermione said, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I love you more," Harry responded, kissing her temple.

"Do not," she yawned, and promptly fell asleep. Harry waited a few minutes before sneaking out of her embrace to get a shower and collect the things he would need while being in battle.

Before leaving, he framed her face with his hands, and gave her cherry lips one last kiss, and said "Do too."

_Brash and hopeful  
that my luck will not perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
it's your slow motion rain  
that falls warm on my neck that keep me alive_

_Brash and hopeful  
that my luck won't perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
it's your slow motion rain  
that falls warm on my neck that keep me alive_

_Brash and hopeful  
that my luck will not perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
it's your slow motion rain  
that falls warm on my neck that keep me alive_

Harry and Voldemort were in a fight to the death. Both of them knew that one was going to die tonight, and each was confident that would come out victorious. No taunting shouts were voiced, no sneaky tricks. Voldemort had stopped this when he realized that they were not affecting Harry as they once did. Suddenly, Harry vanished out of thin air. Voldemort looked around, wondering where in the hell Harry could have vanished to, and how he did. Finally, Harry appeared right in front of him, and he only had one last phrase for the villian to hear before his reign of terror ended on the world.

"Goodbye Moldyshorts." Harry snickered, and thrust the Sword of Gryffindor into Voldemort with his left hand, then preforming the deadly curse with his wand hand right after.

_Consider this song a testament  
of my devotion to your sacharrine scent  
And to be completely honest  
you're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest_

_Consider this song a testament  
of my devotion to your sacharrine scent  
And to be completely honest  
you're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
Oh no, you're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest_

After being proclaimed "the boy that lived and conquered", every girl threw themselves at Harry. Harry, in turn, declined all of them saying that he already had his true love, Hermione. This didn't stop Hermione from being worried, or insanely jealous though. One night, while watching TV together, she voiced her concerns with him.

"Harry, are you going to ever leave me," she said causiously. "You know... for one of the girls that are so prettier than me?"

"What?" Harry said, amazed.

"I mean, I'd be completely devestated, but I'd totally understand.. they are utterly gorgeous, and have much better bodies than me. Oh, and my hair will never comp-" Hermione started to say before Harry cut her off with a kiss.

"I would never leave you.. To be completely honest, you're not like all the rest."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, taking it the wrong way, but Harry silenced her again.

"And that's a good thing."

A/N: hope you liked. i think its better than the first chapter. i rushed the Voldemort scene, cus im not to good with action. and the love making scene was the first one ive ever written... i hope its okay. ummm, reviews are appreciated. im thinking about writing another chapter, and it might be from ron's or ginny's point of view (meaning that itll be a jealous song since i dont like ron/hermione or harry/ginny).


	3. Lust A Prima Vista

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or this song.  
__

In one fell swoop it became clear to me,  
that I despise you entirely,  
but the good news is I'm gonna keep you around  
And so your lust is just convenient now

_Crack open a bottle of red  
Let's toast to this here bed  
Offer up your hand  
My one night, two month, three year stand_

Ron was with Lavendar .. again. It was close to the end of the year, and he had been using Lavendar all year to try to make Hermione jealous. But it hadn't worked. All his hard work had gone down the drain. Instead of making Hermione come running into his arms and admitting her love for him, she ran right into that .. traitor's arms; Into Harry's arms.

So here he was, faking the pleasure he should have been receiving from Hermione's mouth, but wasn't. He hated Lavendar. No, he hated what she was. He hated what she did. He had nothing else though. So he kept her around, to keep him slightly satisfied, to keep her happy.

"Mmm, feelin good Ron?" Lavendar asked, looking up with big, blue eyes.

Ron nodded, feeling his throat contrist.

"Good," she said. "Cause you're about to feel a lot better."

And with that, she climbed on top of him.

_And all at once it became clear to me,  
that you're allergic to honesty  
And you don't even have a friend around  
And so my lust is just convenient now_

_Crack open a bottle of red  
Let's toast to this here bed  
Offer up your hand  
My one night, two month, three year stand_

The war between the Light and the Dark had come and go, Harry prevailing of course. All through this, Lavendar had stayed by Ron's side like a loyal puppy. She was there whenever he was lonely, depressed, or just needed someone. And while it felt nice to have someone, he just wished that he could get rid of her.

Ron felt bad for her too. She didn't have any friends anymore. Pavarti had died during the war, and that was her only true friend. Plus, he still loved Hermione. All he felt for Lavendar was lust.. pure lust. He supposed it was convenient, seeing as she didn't need anyone, and the one person he needed was taken.

It's not like Ron liked using Lavendar like this. He really didn't. He had tried breaking up with her countless times. Each time he would fail. One time, he had tried on April Fools' Day, though not realizing it. She had laughed, and said he was a riot. The next time Ron tried, she had cut him off by saying that she had bought new lingerie that she wanted to show him. After that,

_I'm on my knees,  
but so are you  
Unfortunately for the wrong reasons  
I keep incessantly believing that you're pure,  
but you know it's not true_

Ron was ready to tear the hair from his head. Lavendar could not be driving him anymore crazier. And not in a good way, in a very very bad way.

Earlier that day, Ron had come home from a very hard working day. They had had to train the rookies and that tired him out greatly. All he wanted to do was come home, lay down, and relax. But Lavendar had other plans.

"Ready, hunny?" she purred, trailing her fingertips down his chest.

"Not tonight.." Ron grunted.

"But Won-won," Lavendar whined. She started to unbutton his pants, and tug them down. Not even caring, he laid back and let her mouth work his member.

There's nothing wrong with being lonely

"Lavendar! Get AWAY from me!" Ron yelled, running down the block from a half naked Lavendar.

"But why! What did I do wrong!" she cried back.

"I can't do this anymore." Ron screamed, suddenly stopping. "I don't love you. At all."

"But, but, you can't leave me alone!"

"There's nothing wrong with being lonely.."

And with that, Ron walked off, leaving a crying Lavendar in his wake.

_Crack open a bottle of red  
Let's toast to this here bed  
Offer up your hand  
My one night, two month, three year stand_

_Crack open a bottle of red  
Let's toast to this here bed  
Offer up your hand  
My one night, two month, three year stand_

A/N: This is really short.. and it doesn't really have a Hhr romance.. it's more Ron loving Hermione, but Hermione loving Harry thing. Thought it was appropriate? Duno. I'm working on a new chapter now. It might be Ginny being jealous? Not sure yet. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and this isn't a full story. It's just a series of one shots.. sorry if I confused anyone.


	4. 3685

**Disclaimer: ** 1: Don't own characters, blahblahblah all JKRowlings.  
2: Don't own song, all credit goes to the amazing mind of Nick Thomas of The Spill Canvas

A/N: Flashbacks start after the divider thingy, and start with the bold letters. Flashbacks end with the divider thingy. Song lyrics are in italics. Think that's all.

_My empty promises  
led to our demise  
And I could never tell you how I really feel  
and for that I eternally apologize_

Ron looked over at Luna, who was resting on her hospital bed. She had just given birth to Remus (who they named after the old werewolf that had died recently of a wolf borne disease he had caught during the full moon), and was resting with him in her arms. Then he looked over at Harry and Hermione, who was also resting with their new born baby, Lily, and couldn't help but to think of what happened to lead up to this.. 

* * *

**Summer before Seventh Year**

Hermione stormed into the Burrow, to find Ron playing chess with one of the twins.

"Ronald!" Hermione screeched. Ron visibly winced, and Fred (or was it George?) fled the scene quickly, knowing that Hurricane Hermione was brewing.

"Yes, Hermione..?" Ron asked cautiously.

"You were supposed to be at my parents' house over TWO HOURS AGO!"

"Shit," he said, hitting himself repeatedly in the head with the palm of his hand. "Shit, shit, shit shit, shit."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE IN!"

He walked over to her, and try to hug her to calm her down.

"No.." Hermione said, her voice shaky. "Do not touch me."

"Hermione.."

"Just get away from me. I don't want to see you right now."

"ALL JUST BECAUSE I MISSED A DINNER?"

"NO RONALD WEASLEY. BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN BREAKING PROMISES AGAIN AND AGAIN."

And with that, Hermione stormed up the stairs. 

* * *

_  
_

_I hope you never forget the tapping at your window  
with the harsh cold and the jealousy  
running through my bones  
We were both selfish, but I think I was more_

**Summer after Seventh Year**

Ron and Hermione had gotten into another fight, this time about whether they should get their own flat or to share a flat with Harry.

"Why shouldn't we get a flat with Harry?" Hermione asked, searching through her work papers to find the one she needed.

"Because!" Ron argued, the tips of his ears beginning to turn red.

"Very mature Ron, honestly," she said. "There's nothing wrong with moving in with Harry."

"Yes there is!"

"Like what? Please, do explain."

"Well, how about if we want to cuddle, and just be alone?"

"Go to one of our rooms, or explain to Harry and ask him to leave."

"But.. what about our annerversaries?"

"Harry already told us this, he'll mark them down on a calendar and leave that morning so there's no inconviences."

Ron was starting to run out of reasons. "What about if we want to, you know, get it on?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have sex? Shag? Bang? Screw? Fu-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS RONALD."

"Then why did you say excuse me?"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT PLANNING ON 'GETTING IT ON' UNTIL AFTER I AM MARRIED. I'VE TOLD YOU THIS."

"I forgot…?" Ron knew he was in dangerous waters now.

"You forget everything!" Hermione threw her hands up. "I am moving in with Harry in a flat. Whether you will too, is completely on you. Goodbye."

Hermione walked out of his room in the Burrow, and back to the Ministry. 

* * *

_I would like to thank you, for showing me  
a part of myself that I have never seen  
Yeah, we were young and dumb, but it still was fun  
And I guess these things just tend to fall apart  
And I hope you feel the same_

"Damn, I was a prick." Ron said to himself. "But now at least I realized how horrible I was, and changed."

"Amen." A groggy voice agreed.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, squinting in the darkness.

"Yeah." She yawned, and looked at her little baby boy. "What were you thinking about?"

"Us."

"What?"

"What happened to us and how we got here."

"Oh."

_My empty promises,  
my empty promises  
brought us to an end  
I just hurt you and I never looked back  
Now I have no logic to defend_

"Have I ever told you how sorry I am?"

"No, I don't think you have."

"Well, I am." Ron started.

"Ron you don't have to do this."

"No, I have to.. I want to."

"Alright."

"Everything was good at the beginning, we were the perfect couple. We hardly fought, we were affectionate but not to much to be disgusting. But then it all went horribly wrong, around the second or third month."

_I hope you never forget the tapping at your window   
with the harsh cold and the jealousy  
running through my bones   
We were both selfish, but I think I was more_

"I started to get jealous of Harry, for just being around you. I knew there was something between you guys, something that we would never have. But I pushed those thoughts away, being too jealous of Harry, thinking that he was going to take you away from me. And instead, I became blind with envy, I became posessive of you."

_I would like to thank you, for showing me  
a part of myself that I have never seen   
Yeah, we were young and dumb, but it still was fun  
And I guess these things just tend to fall apart  
And I hope you feel the same_

"Until that one day, where, who was it Neville? Maybe it was Ginny. Until they pointed out to me how horrible I was to you, how I was hurting you, and angering Harry. That's when I realized that that wasn't me.. I wasn't being true to myself. Then I realized that our relationship wasn't meant forever. That we were young, and dumb, and that things would eventually fall apart at the seams. That they already were falling asleep at the seams.."

_I would like to thank you, for showing me  
a part of myself that I have never seen  
Yeah, we were young and dumb, but it still was fun  
I'm forever indebted to you  
I hope you feel the same_

"And I just want you to know that while I regret a lot of the things I did to you, that it was fun. And I will always owe you a debt-"

Hermione cut Ron off. "No you won't."

"Yes," Ron said forcefully. "I will. You showed me what love was. And while this may seem superly conceited, I hope you feel the same way. And I'm sorry, that I was the arse I was to you."

"I do feel the same way," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "I do. And I'm sorry too. If I had said something sooner.."

"I don't think it would have made a difference, honestly."

_You seem like such a big part  
of my life and my heart  
But the truth is I've found something new  
and she easily towers over you_

"And while you were (and still are, just not that way) such a big part of my life, and heart, I have to say Luna easily towers over you." Ron chuckled.

_You seem like such a big part  
of my life and my heart  
But the truth is I've found something new  
and she easily towers over you_

"I understand Ron," Hermione smiled through her tears. "And I also have to say, Harry easily towers over you too."

And from their seats next to their respective spouse, Harry and Luna smiled.

** A/N:** ahh, i think this is alot better than my last chapter. i made ron a little more understanding in this one, maybe its a little occ. i just think with him having a wife, and his own family, he would grow up and look back on what happened between himself and hermione, and regret alot of what he did. and i thought it'd be cute for them to have babies on the same day! i hope you all liked it. i'm not sure what song i'm using next, but hopefully next chapter should be up soon. reviews are nice.


	5. Secret Oath

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or this song.  
_  
I'm back in my brain  
trying to comprehend  
how, for some unknown reason, our status will remain as friends  
I'm destroying my mind  
trying to understand how with little to no effort  
you've got me eating out of the palms of your hands_

"Ginny?" Harry called.

She was there immediately. "Yes, Harry?"

"I need you to do me a favor.. go to the Restricted Section tonight, and get me this book," Harry scribbled down a title. "And leave it on my bed? I won't be here tonight, and I won't have time before I leave."

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, hoping that he would tell her this time.

"Are we going to have this bloody talk again?"

"Yes."

"Look.. One, I promised your mother that I wouldn't involve you in this-"

"But Ron and George and Fred and Bill and Charlie are in it!"

"Two, I don't want to get you hurt-"

"I'm stong like you guys! I can fight too!"

"Just leave it be. Goodbye Ginny." Harry walked away, leaving Ginny clutching the piece of paper. She stuffed it in her pocket, and ran up to her dormitory. She grabbed something off her nightstand, and threw it against the wall.

Why do I have to be so in love with him! She screamed in her head. I do anything he says. I would jump off the Astronomy Tower if he asked me to! Why am I so bloody strung along? Why can't I stop this!

By the time Ginny was done throwing things, there was broken glass all over the room.

"Reparo," Ginny sighed, and walked out of the room as everything was putting itself back together.

_There was not a single spark  
when my lips landed on yours in the dark,  
but regardless of what happens next  
you're my beloved, you just don't know it yet_

The new year after the war was a extra special time for celebration. For the ones that had lived, they had mourned the loss of their friends for many months. Now that the new year was coming, they felt they had to move forward with their lives.

"Okay everyone," Molly said clapping her hands. "I'm going to turn off all the lights, and when the clock strikes twelve, kiss the person on your right! Now everyone is gona be mixed up after the lights go off! Now 1, 2, 3.."

It was pitch black, and you could hear laughing as the spell zoomed people all over the place.

"Okay, time to count down! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..Happy New Year!" Arthur shouted.

Everyone puckered up, and kissed the person on the right. The lights came on, and Harry didn't know if he was warmed or shocked at kissing Ginny. She was not frowning, but she was not smiling either. Harry backed out of the room.

_Tonight I made a secret oath  
to keep chasing after you  
and I am not going to stop  
whether you like it or not_

_We're murdering our lives   
trying to make it work,  
but you and I both know that we are a lost cause  
and nothing more than specks on this Earth_

Ginny watched as he briskly walked out of the room. I'm not going to let him get away from me this time, she thought. He will be mine, whether he likes it or not..

She ran out of the room after him, finding him in the kitchen.

"Harry, we need to talk," she said, defiantly.

"About what?" Harry asked airily.

"About us.. What happened? You promised me after the war, we'd be together again.. like we were all those years ago."

"I'm not that person I was all those years ago.. It's different now."

"But we can make it work! We can, oh I swear we can," Ginny pleaded.

"Gin.."

"Please, I can't live without you.."

"Fine, we can try again," Harry said, sighing.

Ginny squealed, and jumped into his arms. They kissed, and walked out of the room hand in hand. When they arrived back in the den, cheers erupted from the room. Though one bushy –haired occupant did not look as happy as all the rest.

For many months, Ginny and Harry broke up and got back together repeatedly. Ginny was an insanely jealous girlfriend, something that Harry hadn't realized back in Hogwarts, as they weren't together long enough. If he so much as had lunch with a co-worker, Ginny would accuse him of cheating, and that would cause a humongous fight.

Ginny also got very jealous of Hermione. Hermione would be there to cheer Harry up after a hard day at work, give his back and feet a massage while Ginny was still at work, watch TV with him huddled against his side. Ginny had walked in on them one day, asleep in front of the TV, curled up underneath a blanket. She had woken them up with a very high-pitched, angry scream. That one night had ripped apart Hermione's and Ginny's friendship, and they couldn't be in the same room without trying to tear each other's throats out.

Harry, on the other hand, was the best boyfriend. He surprised Ginny with flowers, gave her romantic dinners, left her little gifts on her pillow to get in the morning. But that wasn't enough for Ginny. She needed to be treated like a princess.. no a queen. She wanted the best jewelery, the best clothes, and she wanted it all from Harry's money.

"GINNY, I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Harry bellowed.

"What?" Ginny asked. "What can't you do?"

"This.. Us.. We've tried.. It's not going to work," He said, shaking his head.

"But, but.."

"No buts," Harry said. "It's over. I expect you out of here by," he checked the time; 6:00. "8:00 tonight."

"If you're sure Harry.. I'll do anything to make you happy."

_There was not a single spark  
when my lips landed on yours in the dark,  
but regardless of what happens next  
you're my beloved, you just don't know it yet_

_Tonight I made a secret oath  
to keep chasing after you  
and I am not going to stop  
whether you like it or not_

_Tonight I made a secret oath  
to keep chasing after you  
and I am not going to stop  
whether you like it or not_

_Yeah I know you listen to this all alone up in your room  
I know you love how all this music's about you_

That night, Ginny pledged to herself that she would never stop loving Harry. Even as she saw Harry floo Hermione to come over that night, even as she saw them get together later on that month, even as she saw them get married (from the windows of the church, as she wasn't invited), even as she saw their baby girl Lily Ann Potter one night while Ron and Luna were baby sitting, she knew that they would never really be over. Never. And that's exactly what her suicide note said.

**Dear Family, Friends, and Harry,**

**I couldn't live watching my lover love that .. woman. I couldn't. It was too much for me to take. But know this Harry, I will haunt you until the day you die. I will show you how horrible that woman is. I will, I will show you that you would have been so much better off with me. Mark my words.**

**Love,   
Ginny Weasley.**

A/N: To me, the end is kind of iffy. I wasn't sure how to end it, and yeah, this is what I got. I hope you all like it! **Oh, and I really want to stress this..** These are all different one shots. None of them follow each other. All of them are different story lines, different songs. I think a few people have asked that, and I thought I wrote about it in earlier A/Ns, but I guess not. **  
**


End file.
